USANG
The United States Air National Guard (USANG) is an air national guard force that works independently of the USN and ARROW. It is a very large, very organized air force and works with many other air forces. There are over 70 active members and pilots. Operating out of every air base in America, they are one of the strongest and most reliable air forces of all GeoFS air forces in terms of quantity. However, since the old server was recently deleted, the current server only has about 40 members. High Command Commanders: * CIC - Gen. Lockwood * 2IC - MGen. Grouchy * 3IC - MGen. Chaos * 4IC - MGen. Giraffe Allies * USAF * SWISS AF * SWED AF * DAF * USN * USMC * UN * RAF * RNZAF * IAC * RN History Dark Age The USANG intervened in the DTG-RCAF Conflict . This was a war between multiple forces between May 25th and May 27th. The RCAF had been in war with the GAF for a while and when the DASF rose to power and tensions grew between the USANG and the DASF as they claimed to own half of US. The DAF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the RCAF and her allies. This was when the RCAF Alliance formed, between the USANG, AZANG, FANG, and a few other air forces. This was also when Ivey had control over Moore's USAF, Ivey had left the RCAF in disgust, as he had been exposed for lying, Ivey had claimed the RCAF was FRP and that his USAF HRF was now the official USAF. The next day Tensions rose between the DAF and the AZANG after our base was ambushed by the DAF, claiming it was their airspace. The AZANG managed to drive them out, and the USANG considered this as an act of war. A few hours later the DAF were planning to attack Canada's Capital. The RCAF scrambled and the USANG and AZANG helped as well, The Alliance won the battle and took down the DASF. The same day however, the Alliance took a massive blow, the USANG, one of their strongest allies had fallen, the AZANG and the FANG were the last 2 ANG's still holding up, this was when the AZANG reached its full potential, as more were joining. The Alliance were on high alert for any DAF or GAF that were to come into Canadian Airspace.The next day was the day we found out the USAF had bombed a few Canadian cities, this was all out war, the USAF the DAF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the Alliance, and we were on high alert, but nothing was happening. Things started to look up after the unthinkable happened, negotiations were made and the DASF became part of the RCAF Alliance, soon after the GAF became part of the RCAF Alliance. Shortly after the USAF under Ivey became neutral with the RCAF. This marked the end of the Dark Age as things have been resolved, now a month later, the USANG have reformed, and how have over 55 members, and the AZANG have grown having almost 40 members. Ranks: Callsigns: Everyone: Name-#USANG Command Group: Name-#USANGCIC Name-#USANG2IC Name-#USANG3IC Name-#USANG4IC Squadrons: Subgroups: These are separate groups in the USANG.. * FANG (Florida) * MDANG (Maryland) * WANG (Washington) * VTANG (Vermont) * MANG (Massachusetts) * AZANG (Arizona) * NYANG (New York) * CAANG (California) * COANG (Colorado) * TXANG (Texas) * ARANG (Arkansas) * AFSO (Black Operations) Category:Military Groups